El gemelo equivocado
by TheOriginalSuperWonderGirl
Summary: Cuatro veces que George mal interpreto todo y una vez que se lo explicaron. Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Esta es una idea que apareció desde el inicio. Disculpen mi ortografía.

Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

I

Al principio pensó que estaba siendo paranoico. Y es que ¿cuántas posibilidades había?

La primera pista fueron las miraditas que le dedicaba (o que él creía que le dedicaba). Con ojos cursis y soñadores mientras batía las pestañas. Miraba a su dirección y cuando él la miraba ella apartaba la vista rápidamente. Pero como nadie más parecía notar las cursis -pero agradables- miraditas lo atribuyó a su propia imaginación.

Eso hasta que una tarde, abandonado en una mesa, junto con un montón de libros, un tintero medio vacío y una mochila desgastada encontró un pergamino en la sala común. Era un bosquejo para un ensayo de Pociones. Era burdo y lleno de tachones, pero en la esquina inferior derecha estaba escrito su nombre. O bueno, casi. Con letra pulcra e impecable estaba escrita la palabra "Weasley", encerrada en un enorme corazón, que a su vez estaba acompañado por varios corazones de diferentes tamaños.

Ahora bien "Weasley" podía ser cualquiera. Bueno, no cualquiera realmente. Pero si cualquier Weasley y es que no iba a negarlo, había muchos de esos en Hogwarts. Además de que las cosas podían pertenecer a cualquier Griffindor. Esculcó las cosas hasta que se percató de que la mochila tenía bordado en dorado el apellido "Granger". Él sonrió con disimulo. Ilusionado se sentó en una mesita cercana esperando a su gemelo.

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando Harry llegó y tomó algunos de los libros, guardándolos en su propia mochila. Entonces ¿era de él el pergamino? Se quedo un rato, observando. Luego de un rato, la castaña llego con el cabello mucho más enmarañado que de costumbre, con el uniforme desaliñado y la corbata desanudada pero con una sonrisa radiante. Recogió las cosas de la mesita -incluyendo el pergamino- y salió de nuevo.

Él lo medito unos segundos, no podía ser Ginny. No creía que la bella Hermione fuera, de ese equipo -no es que hubiera algo de malo en ello, claro, pero eso significaría que él no tendría ni una mínima oportunidad. Además de que entonces ella estaría cometiendo una especie de traición hacia Harry o algo así- tampoco podían ser Charlie o Bill, por razones obvias. Y dejando de lado que se había graduado el año pasado y que casi nunca habían hablado, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Percy, por qué eso sería catastrófico. Es decir, se parecían ligeramente en cuanto a lo perfectos que ambos querían ser académicamente. Pero la diferencia era que Percy era un feo pesado y Hermione era bella, agradable, divertida, bella, inteligente, dulce, bella, amable... Ups. Se estaba desviando del tema. Todo su descarte dejaba a Ron, a Fred y a él mismo en la lista de sospechosos.

Satisfecho con su razonamiento, miro a su gemelo que acababa de entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la sonrisa embobada del otro.

* * *

II

Habían pasado dos o tres semanas desde el incidente del pergamino y, debido a que ella no daba señales de valentía, él había decidido hacer el primer movimiento. Así que ahora él había escrito algo en un pergamino.

Mi bella Hermione:

Seguro no sabes cuánto te amo. Tal vez no desde la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando eras solo una pequeña niña dentona -no es por ofenderte, me parecías adorable- amante de las reglas y de los libros. Luego me enamore de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos de tu cabello enredado, de tu piel de seda, de tu risa, de la manera en que me regañas por mis tonterías.

De verdad te amo, y tengo esta manera loca y absurda de amarte. Soy torpe para esto, pero tenía que decírtelo. Te amo. Absolutamente simple y sincero, te amo. Aunque sea un poco indiferente y ligeramente frío tengo un lado pasional -tal vez tú lo conozcas- y bueno son las tres de la mañana y tal vez esté divagando, pero por lo menos ya te lo dije.

Con cariño

Tu W secreta.

Él firmó la carta de esa manera. Y la empacó junto con una rosa y un paquete de dulces recién comprados en Honydukes. A la mañana siguiente los dejó en la lechuzería.

Durante el desayuno le llegó el regalo a su destinataria. El gemelo sonrío con satisfacción cuando las mejillas de la prefecta se tiñeron de rosa. Fred la miró con curiosidad. Miro la rosa y frunció el ceño.

Ese fue el inicio de una serie de cartas, notas y regalos. Al principio Hermione parecía enamorada y nadie parecía saber porque.

* * *

III

Él los vio hablar en la biblioteca, estaban escondidos, los dos estaban rojos, y tenían el ceño fruncido, decidió no acercarse, parecía que les fuera a salir humo por las orejas. Hasta daban un poco de miedo. Ella le susurraba algo entre dientes y él parecía enojarse más. A George le pareció inusual incluso que hablaran, aún más que discutieran. En algún punto, ella pareció querer llorar, y él también, aunque no se notara a simple vista. Era su gemelo y él lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía.

Después de eso nada pareció encajar, se acabaron las miraditas de borrego moribundo y las sonrisitas reprimidas y las mejillas rosas. Simplemente pararon del todo. Ya no más. La bella leona parecía evitar a su enamorado. (A el equivocado, claro)

Claro, las cartas no pararon.

Una vez más se encontraba esperando a su gemelo en la Sala Común, había escrito otra nota. Buscó la mochila de la castaña y sacó un libró, estaba tan llena que unos pergaminos salieron disparados de la mochila. Abrió el libro y metió la nueva nota ahí. Luego recogió los pergaminos tirados. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que, perfectamente cuidadas y ordenadas, eran sus cartas. La euforia invadió al pelirrojo una vez más. Dejó todo en su lugar.

Eso fue lo que le dio el valor de citarla a media noche en la torre de Astronomía en su siguiente nota,

Una vez más, Hermione llegó bastante desarreglada, minutos después entró su gemelo. Los tres sonreían como bobos.

* * *

IV

George estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y sentía como si un hipogrifo le revoloteara en el estomago. Que decía un hipogrífo, sentía veinte, todos haciendo una competencia de chocar contra las paredes de su estómago.  
No se había sentido nunca tan nervioso. Estaba paralizado del miedo, del pavor. Estaba con su mejor túnica (aunque esta tenía un par de parches el el dobladillo), incluso se había peinado.

Había puesto algunas velas, pero no había logrado hacer correctamente el hechizo para tener música de fondo -solo había logrado que tocara unas cuantas melodías, nada románticas de Las Brujas de Macbeth- pero si había logrado que lasa velas flotaran. Apretaba fuertemente un ramo de nube blancas en su mano, casi las estaba arruinando por lo fuerte que las estaba apretando debido a los nervios.

De verdad estaba aterrorizado.

Escucho pasos, su corazón empezó a latir con intensidad. Los pasos se acercaban, comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Pero luego parecían pasos de más personas.

La de ojos chocolate apareció en el umbral. Su corazón se detuvo, no pudiendo dar más.

No iba sola.

De la mano, la sostenía un pelirrojo, un Weasley. Idéntico a él.

* * *

V

George Weasley no lo podía creer, era como si todas la bromas pesadas que alguna vez había jugado, se le regresaran.

Se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, las flores tiradas en el piso, las velas apagadas, los ojos hinchados, no había querido llorar, pero había sido inevitable. Le había dolido tanto que quemaba.

Hermione lo había rechazado, no sólo eso, sino que ella tenía novio. Y era su hermano gemelo.

El Weasley del pergamino era Fred, no él. Las miradas eran a su dirección, pero no eran para él. Eso explicaba los momentos despeinados y desaliñados que la chica tenía últimamente.

Ella le había explicado todo. Fred y Hermione tenían una relación secreta desde hace meses. Por eso se había confundido con lo de "Tu W (Weasley) secreta". Pensó queso cartas eran de Fred, pues encajaban perfectamente con su relación. Al parecer, los gemelos tenían una conexión tan fuerte que incluso compartían el amor por la misma chica.

En fin, Hermione confrontó a Fred sobre las cartas y él le dijo que no eran de él y se puso celoso. Por eso discutieron y Hermione evitaba a los gemelos. Se reconciliaron el día que George puso la última carta antes de citarla ahí, pero Fred quería algo. Quería que el asunto parara, pero ninguno de los dos sabía quién era el admirador secreto. Así que la cita les quedo como anillo al dedo.

Por eso habían ido juntos, porque Hermione no tenía el corazón para rechazar un chico tan dulce y porque Fred no confiaba en el admirador secreto.

George no pudo evitar pensar que si Hermione amaba a Fred, entonces amaba al gemelo equivocado.


End file.
